1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar cell assembly, solar cell panel, and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, solar cells have been widely used in various fields and applications. For example, solar cell assembly and solar cell array which include one or more solar cells can be applied in communication devices, electric/electronic appliances, industrial facilities, and military and aerospace applications.
For increasing the total power amount of the solar cell array, it is a possible way to increase the numbers of the solar cells in a unit area. For example, an aerospace craft (satellite, aerospace station, aerospace telescope, or the like) may have very limited area (for example, solar wings) to mount solar cells or solar cell array thereon. Thus, density of solar cells would be a particularly important aspect for aerospace applications.
On the other hand, reliability becomes a critical issue especially for aerospace applications because it is very hard, if not impossible, and costly to repair, replace, or even maintain the solar cell array mounted on an aerospace craft.
Further, since the solar wings of aerospace craft generally are folded or curled/rolled when the aerospace craft is launched into the space by a rocket or a space shuttle, it is advantageous if the aspect ratio of the solar cell array can be reduced to minimum. In other words, it is desirable to reduce the height of the solar cell array.
In addition, an aerospace craft, on which the solar cell assembly or array is mounted, generally operates in an aerospace environment in which there is no air circumference to block the space particle rays (cosmic rays). In such applications, a tip on the solar cell array may possibly cause electrical spark discharging in an aerospace environment, for example, due to the cosmic rays.